2-amino-3-ethoxycarbonylamino-6-(p-fluoro-benzylamino)-pyridine hydrochloride is described in German Pat. No. 1795858. The compound is active as an antiphlogistic and an analgetic. 2-amino-3-ethoxycarbonylamino-6-(p-fluoro-benzylamino)-pyridine maleate described in German OS P 3133519.5 is suitable for the production of pharmaceutical preparations.
However, these salts are little suited to apply the active material in the form of a solution because of their slight solubility, poor stability in solution and insufficient venous compatibility.
Therefore it was the task of the invention to prepare additional suitable forms of preparation for 2-amino-3-ethoxycarbonylamino-6-(p-fluoro-benzylamino)-pyridine, for example injectable solutions.